1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a method and apparatus for a toilet flow control device, and more particularly to providing a piston valve device in combination with a toilet fill valve in order to save water in the event of flapper or fill valve malfunction.
2. Prior Art
Leaking toilets are a very large source of wasted water. Many homeowners and rental property owners have not discovered leakage until they investigate the reason for an unusually high water bill. Smaller leaks may go undetected for months or years. There is a need for a simple, reliable, and economical device for reducing or eliminating leakage in toilets.
Running or leaking toilets can be caused by several factors including (a) a stuck flapper valve; (b) a malfunctioning fill valve, and (c) an improperly adjusted fill valve or float causing water to rise above the overflow tube. The present invention prevents a waste of water under any of those conditions. By contrast, prior art devices typically address only some of these factors.
Piston Valve Devices
In one embodiment of the current invention, a manually resetting shutoff piston valve is provided that is preset to stop water flow after a period of time, such as three minutes. In this specification and claims, the term “piston valve” or “push valve” refers to a valve where a piston moves from an open mode to a closed mode in order to open or close the valve. The piston is typically opened by a manual force, and typically closes more slowly than it is opened. Piston valves are used in the faucets of many public restrooms. By contrast, a “turbine meter” uses a combination of an impeller or turbine with gears as a valve-closing mechanism.
In one embodiment of the current invention, when the flush lever of the toilet is pushed, a pivoting lever drives a piston to an open position, so that the piston valve permits an approximate total flow volume before it closes and prevents further flow until the next flush event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,059 to Morris et al. describes one example of a piston valve which comprises an improved, delayed closing plumbing valve of the type having a cartridge with hydraulic fluid in a sealed chamber retained between an upper and lower diaphragm positioned about a longitudinally movable valve stem assembly. The chamber has a one-way piston which divides the chamber into an upper and lower section, and there is a restricted fluid flow path between the two sections. A water shut off gasket is at the base of a valve stem and has a removable gasket ring to permit the replacement of the gasket. The valve seat may also be removable for replacement. The lower diaphragm is provided with a sealed chamber to prevent its degradation by particles in the water. The diaphragms at the upper and lower end of the chamber are retained and sealed to the valve stem by retaining rings having a conical upper end which holds the inner part of the diaphragm against the valve stem. The diaphragms preferably permit the turning of the valve stem with respect to the cartridge without damage to the diaphragms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,857 to McCornack describes a piston valve device for a toilet. Several subsequent piston valve device patents reference the McCornack patent.
Volume Turbine Meter Valve in Tank
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,120 to Baron describes a toilet water regulator device which prohibits water flow into the toilet system after a predetermined amount of water has entered the system comprising a valve at the water inlet to the system, said valve having a water outlet to the system, wherein the flow of water through said valve is controlled by turbine means associated with the water outlet of the valve and the amount of water predetermined necessary to fill the tank is controlled by adjustable valve means.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,498 to Arigoni describes a turbine valve used in combination with a float valve. One object of the current invention is to provide a piston valve device with a self-cleaning capability to reduce risks of fouling present with turbine meter devices. An object of one embodiment of the present invention is to provide an adapter device where float valve or piston valve components may be replaced without removing a housing from the toilet tank. An object of one embodiment of the present invention is to provide a low profile manifold housing which permits use of a relatively tall float valve assembly.
Monitoring or Meter Valve for House
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,618 to Kushner describes a system which includes a flow meter that connects to the water supply line, wherein the flow meter produces a water flow signal indicative of the volume of water flowing through the water supply line. A systems controller is provided that is connected to both the valve and the flow meter. The systems controller is configurable between a first operations mode and a second operations mode. The systems controller reads the water flow signal from the flow meter and closes the valve at a first flow rate when it is in its first operations mode. Similarly, the systems controller closes the valve at a second flow rate when it is in its second operations mode. When the flow meter detects an excessive volume flow, the systems controller only closes the valve if the excessive flow persists beyond a predetermined period of time. The predetermined period of time has a duration of at least ten seconds.
Time Meter
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,583 to Lee describes a “Countdown timer” automatic water limiting supply shut off safety valve flo-control system.
US Patent Publication No. 2006-0254651 by McCalister describes fluid sensing shut-off devices with timer and methods of operation.
There is a need for a simple and reliable mechanical device which prevents water waste in the event of flapper malfunction, flapper leakage, fill valve mis-adjustment, and fill valve leakage. The current invention addresses that need.